Alarma
Adam Barnaman (born 12 July 1984) is an American ewrestler currently signed to Extreme Wrestling Entertainment (EWE) under the name Alarma '''using the gimmick of a mysterious American luchador including wrestling under a full face mask. He has maintained this gimmick since his debut in 2008. Wrestling career Early Career (2008-2012) Barnaman began training with local wrestling clubs in Cleveland as a regular high-flyer. He then began training in a more lucha libre manner, much like what he watched as a child. Mexico Wrestling Federation (2010-2012) After several years wrestling in Ohio and neighbouring states under the name '''Alarma, Barnaman was invited to wrestle some tryout matches with Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) and efed Mexico Wrestling Federation (MWF), signing a year-long contract with them in 2009. He made his debut masked but under his real name in early 2010, teaming with Jesus Guajardo. The two began regularly teaming together and challenged for the MWF Tag Team Championship on several occasions, eventually winning them in early 2011. Around the same, Barnaman signed a 1-year contract extension with MWF. Barnaman and Guajardo would go on to win the championships on 2 more occasions before teaming for the last time in March 2012 after Barnaman signed a contract with Extreme Wrestling Entertainment. Extreme Wrestling Entertainment (2012-present) Debut (2012) Barnaman made his EWE in April 2012 as Alarma, initially as a singles wrestler defeating Gavin Victor. Soon after, he began teaming with Apocalypse, now repackaged as Eclipse. Teaming With Eclipse and World Tag Team Championship Reigns (2012-present) Alarma and Eclipse became a formidable high-flying heel tag team, quickly becoming No. 1 Contenders for the World Tag Team Championship after defeating TJ Mitchell and Joey Borden at Paradise City 2012. They would win the titles on their first attempt the following month at Brothers in Arms against Ben Helmsey and Stephen Harrisson. They would hold the titles until the new year, losing them to Oswaldo and Plomo Ghasta in the Ghasta's home country of Mexico. They would re-establish themselves as No. 1 Contenders by defeating Brazilian Beaters; Junaldo and Robka Riano at Trapped and win their second reign the following month at Summit defeating the Ghastas. Personal life Barnaman was a big fan of lucha libre wrestling growing up and this translates into his own wrestling style. Barnaman has been dating Rubí Nungaray since late 2010 after meeting in MWF. Barnaman has 2 older brothers. Real-Life Inspiration Alarma's look is similar to that of Sin Cara with a gimmick and wrestling style closer to that of El Generico. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'As Adam Barnaman' ***Cross the Border (Turnbuckle backflip DDT) **'As Alarma' ***Archer Lock (Haas of Pain) ***The Siren (Gator Roll) *'Signature Moves' **Monkey flip **Standing moonsault **Handspring standing moonsault reverse DDT **Corkscrew leg drop **Rolling thunder *'With Eclipse' **Doomsday Cutter (Electric Chair (Eclipse) / Springboard Cutter (Alarma) Combination) *'Entrance Themes' **Korn ft. Noisia - Burn the Obedient **Deftones - Swerve City; Used while teaming with Eclipse Championships and Accomplishments *Extreme Wrestling Entertainment **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - With Eclipse (2)